


Coffee-Flavored Kisses and a Bit of Conversation

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home during the Christmas holidays, Sirius and Remus stop at a cafe. Remus does something slightly out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee-Flavored Kisses and a Bit of Conversation

**Title:** Coffee-Flavored Kisses and a Bit of Conversation  
 **Author:** Ryu-No-Joou  
 **Archive:** Azkaban's Lair, Archive of Our Own  
 **Summary:** On the way home during the Christmas holidays, Sirius and Remus stop at a cafe. Remus does something slightly out of the ordinary.  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Title stolen from “Last Train to Clarksville” by the Monkees. Characters stolen from J.K. Rowling. Nothing’s mine.  
 **Dedication:** To Marauder_Girl, in return for drawing me that awesome S/R comic. She knows what I mean.  
 **Feedback:** The pups thrive on it. Send some love!  
 **Originally Written:** 6/28/2007

 

\---

It was a bright, chilly December day in London when the gleaming Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Aboard the train, holiday cheer was high as students surged onto the platform, talking cheerily and eagerly anticipating some time off from grinding study and tests.

Only one student seemed unhappy at returning home for the holidays. Sirius Black was, in fact, positively dreading the moment when his family came to take him home - a fact his three best friends knew quite well. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin had been trying to cheer Sirius up all the way to London. 

“Wish we weren't going to Dublin for Christmas, mate,” James said gloomily, putting an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. “I’d have you to stay in an instant.”

“S’okay, Jim.” Sirius tried to smile. “I’ll live.”

“Still...” James looked doubtful as he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter headed over to where the Potters and the Pettigrews were waiting for them. “You write to me if anything goes wrong, okay?”

“Expect a lot of letters, then,” Sirius mumbled unhappily. 

Peter tried to make his friend feel better. “It’s only a few weeks.”

“Yeah.” Sirius managed to smile a little as Peter bid them goodbye and turned to join his family. 

James squeezed Sirius’ shoulder. “Good luck,” he said softly, before casting a look at the pale, young werewolf standing beside the raven-haired Animagus. “Take care of him for me, okay, Remmie?”

“Of course.” Remus smiled. “Have a nice holiday, Jim.”

“Thanks. You too. _Both_ of you.” James grinned at them before he turned and followed his parents out of the station. Sirius and Remus were left alone with their trunks, standing close together. 

“Well.” Sirius plopped down on the lid of his trunk. “Where’s your parents, Remmie?”

“Running late.” Remus smiled down at his friend. “They owled me yesterday to say they’d be delayed returning from Bristol. Yours?”

“Do I care? They’re probably fussing over Regulus, and most likely have forgotten all about me. Might have to get myself home on my own.” Just the other day, Sirius had received word that his younger brother, Regulus, had been admitted to St. Mungo’s with a severe case of dragon pox. The Blacks were so busy tending to him and visiting him in the hospital that they probably _had_ forgotten about their elder son. It wasn’t anything new.

“Well, then.” Sirius got to his feet. “How about a coffee, then?”

“Um -” Remus blushed. “Like... a date?”

Sirius smiled charmingly. “Something wrong with that?”

Remus melted at that smile. “Not at all.” He allowed his boyfriend to take him by the hand and drag him out of the station. 

There was a small cafe next to King’s Cross. It was decorated lavishly for Christmas, with holly, festive wreaths, glittering golden garland, and miniature Christmas trees. A large sign behind the counter proclaimed “Minty Hot Chocolate” the drink of the season. Remus grinned. He loved Christmas, especially the decorations put up in the shops and outside people’s houses. 

Remus had enough Muggle money on him to buy two coffees, and he protested vehemently when Sirius slipped him two Galleons as they sat down. “Sirius -”

“Shh. It’s not fair to make you pay for everything.” Sirius blew on his coffee. “Thanks, though.”

Remus stirred cream into his coffee. “You’re welcome.” He took a sip, watching over the rim of his mug as Sirius added four sugars to his own drink. He became even more interested as Sirius stretched, his long legs crossed in front of him. Sweet Merlin, but Remus loved glass-topped tables at that minute. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” he asked abruptly. What a question to ask the school peacock.

Sirius arched a slender eyebrow. “Hm? What brings this up, my love?”

“Er - nothing. I just...” Remus fell silent. His mate chuckled. 

“It’s okay. For the record, you’re awfully beautiful yourself.” Sirius leaned forward and kissed the tip of Remus’ nose. 

“Siri -!”

“What?”

“What if someone saw us?”

“So? I don’t care who knows I love my Moony. Besides, no one’s watching us anyway.”

It was true. There were only three other couples in the cafe, all of whom were too interested in each other to pay the two teenagers any attention. The girl behind the counter was reading a book, her concentration elsewhere. Remus smiled, and took a sip of coffee. His hazel eyes were gleaming with mischief. “I suppose that’s just an excuse to be naughty?”

“I never need an excuse,” Sirius responded. As soon as Remus lowered his mug, Sirius leaned across the table once more, pressing his lips to his lover’s.

Remus’ lips were soft and warm, the sugar from the coffee making the kiss taste even sweeter than usual. Sirius slowly deepened the kiss, his fingertips brushing Remus’ pale cheek. His lover opened his mouth just wide enough for Sirius to slip his tongue inside, shifting just a little in his seat. His jeans were growing uncomfortably tight.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air. Sirius smirked, his silvery eyes dancing. “Never thought you’d dare to kiss me like that in public, love.”

“Oh, be quiet. You naughty beast.” Remus was blushing as he stirred his coffee and took another sip. Comfortable silence fell as the two boys drank their coffees and ate the plate of biscuits that was on the table. Remus had to keep from giggling as Sirius’ foot ran along his thigh.

Finally, Sirius spoke. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then why so quiet?”

“Mm... thinking.” Remus said evasively.

“About what?”

“About what I’d like to be doing to you right now,” Remus murmured seductively, leaning on his elbows and smiling at his lover.

Sirius swallowed hard. “Like... what?”

“Mm... I don’t know. Something like... feeling your bare, sweaty body beside mine... holding you down, feeling your legs wrapped around my waist...” Remus’ voice was little more than a husky whisper. “...Making you scream my name when you come...”

“Sounds good to me,” Sirius said breathlessly. 

But Remus merely smiled and stood. “It’ll have to wait for another time, my darling. I just saw my parents’ car pull up.”

Sirius jumped to his feet and caught his boyfriend by the arm. “You’re not getting away that easily.” He kissed Remus again, pulling his lover into his arms. Remus kissed back eagerly, his fingers tangled in Sirius’ long, ebony hair. Their lips parted momentarily, then met again. Remus moaned into Sirius’ mouth, feeling decidedly faint as all the blood in his body rushed to someplace else besides his brain. Sirius slipped one hand up Remus’ shirt, his fingers running along the werewolf’s spine and making him shiver in delight. The faint taste of coffee and cream still lingered on his lover’s lips, with just the slightest trace of sugar. 

When they finally broke the kiss, unable to go without air for any longer, Sirius murmured, “We seem to have quite the audience here, love.”

He was right. The other couples and the counter-girl were staring at them. The men looked faintly disgusted, while the women seemed torn between amusement and arousal. Remus blushed as Sirius released him, taking their trunks and dragging them out of the cafe. 

His parents were waiting for him at the curb. Behind the Lupins’ old, shabby sedan was a long, gleaming black car. Sirius groaned at the sight of it, before turning to Remus. “Looks like this is good-bye for now.”

“It’s only a little while.” Remus gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Sirius stuffed his trunk into the black car’s boot. “Any possibility you might be alone anytime this holiday?” he asked, trying not to sound too anxious. “I’d like to finish what we started.”

“Mum and Dad are going to a Christmas party next Monday night,” Remus smiled. “They’ll be gone quite awhile, I expect.”

“I’ll see you then, love.” Sirius watched as Remus got into his parents’ car. He smiled and waved as the Lupins drove away, then slid into the backseat of the black car. His parents were waiting for him there, and the fighting started almost instantly. But nothing they said could ruin Sirius’ good mood now. 

There was absolutely nothing like coffee-flavored kisses and a bit of conversation.


End file.
